


Taking Care of Baby

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Cuddling, Feeding, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Pacifier - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, little!Steven, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Steven is a little and Andrew finds out....adorableness ensues





	Taking Care of Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a worth it fic where Steven regressed or was a little which is crazy to me because he is so obvious childlike.....so of course I had to write about it. ......please enjoy!

It had been a long couple of weeks. Between several shoots over cities across the country they had had tons of the best food, seen sites both of them had never seen and had, of course, tons of fun. But even so, Andrew was exhausted and a bit glad they were in a cab on their way home; when Steven leaned over from his seat, laying his head on Andrew's shoulder and wrapping an arm tightly around him, Andrew sighed a bit in fatigued contentment. Steven scooted so close to Andrew that he might as well have climbed into his lap; Andrew was kind of surprised and a little bit disappointed that he didn't.

"So…..tired….just….wanna…sleep…." Steven mumbled, his eyes closed, clutching Andrew more tightly. He rubbed his face against Andrew's shoulder and it was all Andrew could do not to lose his shit. He was sleepy and drowsy…..warm and lazy and he allowed himself to rub Steven's arms and lean slightly toward him.

"Me too…I've got unbelieve jetlag" Andrew admitted, lazy eyelids closing.

He wasn't exactly surprised at what came next; he was half expecting it. "I want you to tuck me in…."Steven said in a sleepy, slightly whiney voice.

Andrew wasn't exactly surprised: Steven had been asking this a lot lately. And he wasn't exactly annoyed; he secretly loved this. "I suppose that might be arranged" Andrew said trying to hide the smile in his voice. Steven tilted his head to look at him and he was shook. "Really?" he asked so simply and innocent. Andrew almost couldn't feel his feet for nerves and excitement.

"Really" he said plainly, grinning but trying not to act too excited. In reward, Andrew earned a tight hug and limbs that wound so tightly around him he might have been being chocked. Andrew didn't bemoan it; Steven was warm and he smelled so good and was so generally cuddly.

Andrew was almost asleep by the time they got to Steven's house; there was a rustling of limbs and clothes that woke Andrew up fully. Steven was gathering his things. "You coming?" Steven asked, looking innocent and trying to be carefree even though it didn't come off that way. Steven was so transparent nothing he did could ever be perceived as totally nonchalant.

"Yeah…..of course I'm coming" Andrew said, shaking himself and waking up. Paying the Uber driver in a haze, he stepped up and followed Steven into his apartment.

It hadn't exactly been a surprise when Steven had confessed to liking age regressing…..just LOOK at him. Steven was a walking billboard of adult innocence. Still…..it had BEEN an accident, Andrew finding out. They'd been sharing a hotel room, one of dozens they'd shared, when Andrew had asked to borrow Steven's laptop to check a few things because he was simply too lazy to be bothered to get his own. Steven was in the bathroom taking a shower and had called out that he didn't mind. Reclining back on the bed, Andrew had opened the laptop and had instantly seen the tab that Steven had accidently left open. Andrew told himself not to click on the tab but he did; he told himself not to scroll through the site but he did. And the site was full of adults dressed in childish clothing, wearing diapers, sucking pacifiers and playing with toys.

Andrew wasn't a prude; in fact he was shamelessly versed in kinks of all kinds so he GOT it. Plenty of adults wanted to be cared for for various reasons and he totally understood it. HE didn't feel that way himself but he definitely understood it. And as far as Steven was concerned? It definitely made sense…Steven acted like an adult that never grew up so the idea that he regressed was not the least bit surprising to Andrew.

Andrew thought about not mentioning it; it might have been kinder to pretend he hadn't seen it. But ultimately he felt guilty to not mention it. He knew it would embarrass Steven but he really didn't think it was a big deal. It wasn't exactly a shocking secret and Andrew thought it might fun to share a secret like this with Steven. There was a tremble of excitement that ran through him at the idea of talking about such a sensitive subject.

Andrew had meant to ease into it; he'd known Steven would be embarrassed. But somehow, that didn't happen. Andrew had a bad habit of never talking except when he was nervous and then he talked too much. And of course this was a time he was nervous.

Steven stepped out of the bathroom shower fresh; he was in a clean t-shirt and gym shorts, drying his wet grey hair with a towel as he plopped on his bed. He looked so calm and carefree Andrew should have been ashamed to ruin it; however he was in a haze of confused adrenaline and he couldn't be bothered.

"Do you know you left something up on your computer? Something kind of important?" Andrew asked bluntly.

It took Steven a moment; he looked so blissfully unaware for several moments, drying his hair vigorously. Andrew could see when it sank in; the staling of Steven's hand across his hair, the widening of eyes, the flush of pale pallor on his face….it wasn't a look Andrew liked brining out and yet there it was.

"I…..I…..can explain! That…..That's….just…..uh…."Steven tried to stutter. Andrew could see a thin film of sweat pop up along his brow as the last of his color drained. He might have been a very pale, very sweaty ghost.

"You don't have to explain. I get it…I don't think it's weird. I just wanted you to know I knew" Andrew said. He was surprised how calm and cool his voice sounded, even with his laying back against the bed, propped against the headboard. Considering the subject matter, he still expected his voice to betray the flush of unusual excitement he felt at talking about this.

Steven flushed deep red but seemed surprised at Andrew's words. "Uh…you really don't think it's weird?" he asked. "I mean…I'm not a pervert or anything…I just…I mean….."

Steven was stumbling over himself and Andrew understood that too. Adults liking childish things carried with it a certain stigma that it was inherently sexual. Anyone who knew Steven even a little bit had to know this wasn't the case with him. If Steven regressed to act like a child it was only because he wanted to be a kid and nothing more, Andrew knew that.

"You don't have to explain…..like I said…..I GET it" Andrew clarified. "I don't think you're weird. I don't think any less of you. Honestly…it's really not a surprise. You like kid stuff? That's no big deal; a lot of people do. I won't tell anyone…..I just felt bad knowing it and not telling you I knew it"

Several emotions flashed across Steven's face at the words; surprise, shame, confusion, and then finally happiness and relief. "Really? I mean…..I don't know what to really say about it but I feel…..like I should say….something. You REALLY don't think I'm a freak?" he asked.

And that's what really got Andrew. Steven looked at Andrew with a deep panic, a needy desperation in his eyes; he really believed that Andrew would not want to ever have anything to do with him now knowing what he did. It was kinda sad…..when Andrew really thought of it he realized it was actually VERY sad. He didn't usually volunteer physical touch with Steven but he felt now was a moment it might be warranted. Getting up from his bed and coming to sit on the edge of Steven's bed next to him, Andrew said, "I definitely don't think you're a freak. This doesn't change anything about how I think about you. Other than…maybe I think I might want to protect you more"

Andrew wasn't that great at all of this physical touch stuff; that was okay because Steven was more than okay with it all. As soon as the words had escaped his lips, Andrew felt himself engulfed in eager, warm arms, pressed against a chest that had a fast beating heart in it. "I knew you were the best, Andrew…I always knew you were the best" Steven gushed, hugging Andrew tight to himself. Andrew let it happen; Steven smelled of some spicy good cologne and felt warm and his strength was the perfect tightness…

"Andrew…..you're the best…..the absolute best" Steven gushed. Andrew could feel Steven's hot breath against his face.

Andrew could feel himself blush at the gushing praise; Steven didn't have the self-consciousness to not say exactly what he was thinking and it always made Andrew feel unbelievably happy but flustered at the same time.

"I'm not….not really" Andrew said, hugging Steven back, a bit awkwardly at first but then he just gave into it. "It's not that big of a deal. I just know you…..I know you're a good guy and nothing could change that."

But of course it WAS a big deal because it was a huge thing for Steven, who admitted to Andrew the next day that he had never told anyone. They'd been walking down the street after having gotten coffee when Steven had randomly leaned over and whispered, "You know….I've never told anyone about that stuff. I really like you knowing"

Andrew had been taken aback. "You've never told anyone? Not even a girlfriend?" he'd asked, sipping his coffee pensively.

The look on Steven's face was priceless; his smile stretched up to his eyes as if he'd never been happier in his life. "I never thought anyone would understand. But now you know…..and I'm really glad. I'm glad you're the only person who knows"

Andrew had felt a warmth spread through him despite the bitter chill in the air. Andrew knew that Steven hadn't exactly chosen to tell him but he knew now and Steven was happy about it and that was all that mattered. Over the next several days, he kept thinking about that smile and the tone of Steven's voice as he said, "I'm glad that you're the only person that knows"

So yeah…..it WAS a big deal. Because now they did have this secret that no one else knew and Andrew got to see more and more of Steven that he knew no one else did. It wasn't anything they did on purpose; it came out naturally and that was better. One day Steven had just reached out and taken Andrew's hand as they got ready to cross the street; he'd blushed as he said, "Hold my hand to help keep me safe." Another day they'd been sitting next to each other at a restaurant when Steven had opened his coat pocket under the table so only Andrew could see it; he had a sly smile on his face as Andrew looked inside and saw a pacifier hidden there. On another day he had been at Steven's house watching a movie when he had surprised Andrew by settling down on the couch in footed pajamas. Andrew thought he was going to DIE; it was THAT cute.

And that was how it had happened, little bit by little bit until they had reached this point, the point where Andrew was helping a tired Steven into his apartment. Steven was more leaning than walking and was heavy against Andrew but that was okay; Andrew had no complaints about it.

Steven's apartment was warm and stuffy after his long absence, completely pitch black until Steven's hand flickered lazily toward the light switches to turn them on. Andrew set the luggage down in the living room, gently placing Steven on the couch because his arm felt like it was going to break. Steven plopped heavily down on the couch and looked up at Andrew with big, eager eyes that wanted guidance. He wanted Andrew to tell him what to do.

"Okay, Steven…..its bedtime now. Go put on some pajamas, get a bedtime story and come back here to me. Would you like some warm milk?" Andrew asked. He never quite knew where that tone had come from. But somehow it naturally came out when he talked to Steven when he was little and Steven could only describe it as a 'dad' voice. Who knew? Andrew would have thought himself far from anything like a dad.

Steven's face lit up and he looked up eagerly. "Yes, please!" he said happily, looking over the moon at such a simple thing. It made Andrew feel warm in his belly and all the way up his chest.

Andrew was grinning stupidly. "Okay, well go get your jammies on and I'll make you some milk" he said. As tired as Steven was, he quickly jumped up and disappeared back into his bedroom.

Andrew went into the kitchen and rustled through the cupboards before he located Steven's baby bottle hidden behind a dozen coffee mugs. Warming up some milk (almond milk because he didn't want to give Steven a belly ache as he went to bed) he poured it into the bottle and screwed on the nipple, surprisingly awake and satisfied with the task at hand. It was somewhat familiar to him but not enough to not be exciting. He was not even close to being used to the cute sight that was Steven's pale lips sucking vigorously sucking on a baby bottle.

Warm bottle of milk in hand, Andrew went back to the living room, setting himself into the recliner; it was the closest thing to a rocker they had and it worked as well as could be hoped. Andrew set to rocking back and forth, feeling the calming motion of it while he waited for Steven. Steven was taking far too long and Andrew had nearly rocked himself to sleep by the time he emerged.

When Andrew looked up from his self-induced rocking fatigue, he spotted Steven at the end of the hallway, looking at him shyly. He was clinging to his doorframe, watching Andrew. He was wearing dark blue footies with animals on them and grinning shyly. Andrew felt a warmth explode in his heart and flow through his chest and stomach. Steven looked absolutely adorable.

"Well, are you going to sit on my lap or what?" Andrew asked with a bit of cheek, patting his lap with two hands. He would have been disappointed if Steven didn't run toward him.

Luckily, he did. Steven bolted down the hallway, book clutched in hand. He looked shy but quickly planted himself on Andrew's lap. As soon as Steven was sited on his lap, Andrew wrapped his arms around Steven, burying his face in his neck and chest. Steven looked so cute like this and he was so warm and soft…if Andrew wasn't careful he'd loose himself cuddling him. He was warm and smelled of baby powder….Andrew couldn't help but remember the time Steven had confided in him that he liked diapers but was too shy and embarrassed to let Andrew see him in them. Andrew let his hand run along Steven's back until they come to his lower back. Feeling a distinct plastic crinkle, Andrew couldn't help but smile.

Andrew was perched across Andrew's lap, his eyes heavy from fatigue but still managing to look very eager. Andrew and Steven were pretty much the same size so it had been a bit awkward and a bit of a learning curve to see how they fit together sitting like this. Steven covered his lap with his long legs and he was heavy against Andrew. But they had figured it out so it was comfortable for both of them; Steven's warm heaviness was like a blanket against Andrew now.

Andrew didn't usually cuddled and smother Steven this much but he found he couldn't resist the urge. Squeezing Steven tightly to himself, he buried his face in Steven' chest. He face was pressed in the warm soft fabric of his pajamas that smelled heavily of detergent, the baby powder and Steven's usual cologne that mixed together to make Andrew feel a bit drugged with sensation. Until he had discovered this part of his relationship with Steven, the part that was okay with such obvious shows of physical affection, Andrew hadn't realized how much he missed and needed such innocent and intimate bits of affection.

Andrew could have stayed like that but he knew Steven was tired and moved onto the next bit. Releasing his tight hold on Steven he said, "Alright, are you ready for some magic milk?" and shook the bottle gently.

Steven sat up a bit, his eyes growing wider despite the obvious fatigue. "Magic?" he asked, looking at the bottle with that childlike look of curiosity. He had to admire Steven a bit for his innocence; the only drink Andrew looked at that fondly was something alcoholic.

"Yeah, it tastes like magic and it make you drift off to sleep happy as a little baby" Andrew said, smiling at the curiosity on Steven's face. Of course there really wasn't anything really special about the milk; he'd simply added honey and cinnamon. Still, it tasted pretty damn good and he knew sweets loving Steven would love it.

"Gimme…..Gimme!" Steven said eagerly, reaching for the bottle.

"Nope…..you know I do it" Andrew said firmly but still unable to not smile. Steven's happy eagerness was infectious.

Steven blushed and looked so shyly at Andrew it was almost his undoing. The slight blush on his cheeks, the tilt of his head and how he looked slightly away. Steven DID know Andrew did it and he loved it as much as Andrew did but it was still new and Steven got shy about everything.

"Alright, let's lay down and have a nice warm bottle" Andrew said as he coaxed Steven to lie across his lap by putting one arm behind his back and gently prodding his stomach with the other, feeling the little protruding belly beneath the sleeper that told Andrew Steven was definitely full from their meals earlier.

Just like having Steven sit on his lap, this had taken a bit of figuring out to make it work. He couldn't exactly hold Steven and still hold the bottle like if he were a baby but they did the second best thing they could. Steven lay his head halfway between the crook of Andrew's arm and the arm of the chair, legs stretched across the other side of the chair. Looking up at Andrew from his new position, Steven opened his mouth eagerly like a baby bird waiting for its meal. Andrew had always secretly enjoyed feeding Steven bits of food on the show but that had nothing on these moments of pure innocence and vulnerability.

Andrew coaxed the nipple of the bottle easily into Steven's open mouth and laughed a bit as he began to suck at it with gusto. Soon the quiet in the apartment was only broken by the sound of vigorous sucking and slurping that Andrew had to admit he was quite partial to.

These were some of Andrew's favorite times and that was because it wasn't just the feeding. He DID enjoy that part; Steven's eyes closed sleepily as he drank and his lips were too cute for Andrew to admit it as they closed around the bottle's lip. But it was also how incredibly SOFT Steven got as he lay against Andrew and simply let him feed him. Steven would rub his face gently against Andrew's arm and chest and his hand would come up to rest on Andrew's hand holding the bottle. As those fingers closed around his, Andrew felt a sigh of relief and happiness tremble through him that he tried to keep in his throat but somehow didn't quite succeed.

Andrew had honestly never felt the need to ask Steven WHY he was this way; had it been probably anyone else he would have felt the need to ask why they were into all of this. But Steven was so obviously innocent that it was obvious he'd not gone BACK to his childhood but had never actually left in the first place. He DID have questions that he hadn't yet the courage to ask like WHEN could he see Steven in his diapers which he didn't ask because he didn't want to pressure him. And did he want or even think about calling Andrew some kind of caregiver related name like Daddy which he hadn't asked because he wasn't sure how HE felt about that yet himself. But why Steven was like this? That wasn't a question he needed answered. He just knew as those fingers curled around his own and that contented face nestled against his chest that he wanted to make sure that part of Steven never went away.

It seemed like all too short a time before the bottle was making the loud empty sounds that indicted that Steven had quickly sucked it dry. Not that that deterred him; Steven stubbornly sucked on the bottle until Andrew pried the nipple from his eager lips. It made a hilariously loud popping sound as it rebounded back away from Steven who looked up at Andrew and gave a pitiful but fake pout.

"Aww…..I want more!" Steven protested, looking at the empty bottle and then back at Andrew with a slight pouting lip.

It was tempting; Steven looked too cute and pitiful to be allowed. Andrew wanted to simply fill the bottle back up and start up again. But he resisted….he knew if he gave Steven any more sugar he'd be bouncing off the walls soon enough instead of sleeping.

"That's enough for now" Andrew said, surprised he could follow through. "You drank that so fast it's sure to put you magically asleep right after story time. Of course you also drank it so fast you're sure to need a burp now"

Steven looked sheepish now; his cheeks colored slightly, he tilted his head as if considering it. He was always a bit shy at this point; even so, after everything they'd been through he was still embarrassed to have Andrew force a burp from him. Of course, the innocence of it was adorable.

"N-No…..no I don't….." Steven tried to protest weakly…...but his voice was empty and lacked real protest…..he knew Andrew would make him do it and he knew deep down he needed to do it.

"Come on now…I'm not putting you to bed with air in your belly so you get a stomach ache. Now, get up here" Andrew said firmly but with a smile. He put a towel over his shoulder and patted it, encouraging Steven to come to him.

It wasn't a hard fight; Steven looked shyly at Andrew for a few moments before he gave in and lay against Andrew, chest to chest, his head resting on Andrew's shoulder. Like this, Andrew could fully feel Steven's warmth and enjoy his softness as his fingers ran down his back; he could hold him tightly a while because he felt like he needed to and just enjoy the moment…..he could rest his own face slightly against Steven's and feel how very CLOSE that felt but know somehow it felt RIGHT…all that was in a moment before he burped Steven and before he would get embarrassed.

After those too short moments of feeling safe and warm and content, Andrew would begin to pat Steven's back to force a burp out of his stomach. Patting gently, but not TOO gently, it

didn't usually take too long to get Steven to burp. He was just too eager for his bottle; he sucked back the milk so fast he took in tons of air too.

When the gentle pats weren't enough, Andrew patted a little harder and it was quick to get the result he wanted. A loud, long burp ripped from Steven's mouth and Andrew resisted the urge to laugh; he knew it would only make Steven more self-conscious.

"Wasn't that a nice, good burp? See, now your tummy will feel better" Andrew said in a gentle, praising tone, hoping it would help Steven not feel so embarrassed.

Steven pulled back so that he could look in Andrew's face and Andrew bemoaned the loss of the close warm touch of him against his chest. But the shy smile on Steven's face helped ease the loss. He didn't say anything so Andrew prodded him, "Doesn't your tummy feel better?"

Steven pulled on the sleeve of his pajamas, nibbling on the end of one adorably, his cheeks flushing. "Yeah….."he said simply, nodding. His cheeks were an embarrassed pink and he was nibbling on that sleeve in shyness but Andrew knew he was pleased. It was still new and hesitant. Andrew was beginning to suspect that even if it wasn't Steven would still by shy. Even if it was years from now and Steven was still shy, Andrew knew he'd be okay with it. The shier Steven was the more innocently childlike he seemed.

"Good….I wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache" Andrew said, rubbing Steven's stomach gently, which earned him a happy little giggle from Steven. It warmed Andrew's heart in places that he didn't know needed warming.

"You got a story to read before bed?" he asked Steven, knowing full well he did and being at least 99.9% sure what it would be.

Steven grinned, all vestiges of embarrassment fading away. Shifting his weight on Andrew's lap, he reached around and pulled out a worn board book. He smiled widely as he held it up so Andrew could see the title of 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' as if he needed to; he had it memorized. But that was okay…..it was the perfect book for childlike glutens like themselves.

"Oh, wow…..look at this book. I wonder what it could be about" Andrew said, his voice childlike but teasing so that Steven was laughing, "you know it's about a caterpillar that eats EVERYTHING" Steven said dramatically, shifting himself so that he was sitting on one of Andrew's (numb) leg, wrapping an arm around Andrew's neck to hold on and anchor himself so he could see the book better.

"Oh, of course" Andrew said, hitting his forehead as if he stupidly forgot. "Now, I remember the hungry caterpillar"

Andrew actually really LOVED reading this book with Steven. Sure, it was predictable to the point he could recite the book without even looking but even so Steven always got excited, reading it with him and laughing at the caterpillar's inventible gluttony. It was just so THEM…..always eating the next new exciting thing but never being full.

Andrew took the shabby book in hand, rubbing the back of Steven's back as he shifted and scooted into a comfortable position. Steven tightened his arm's grip around Andrew's neck, leaned his head against Andrew's shoulder to get ready to listen. Andrew reached across to the side table where one Steven's trusty pacis sat. It was one of Andrew's favorites; it had a blue shield and a glow in the dark rainbow in the middle. It was SO Steven…..he grabbed it and promptly put in Steven's waiting mouth. Steven nibbled it up and began vigorously sucking at it. Andrew couldn't help laughing a bit at how cute Steven's normally talking occupied lips looked sucking on a pacifier. Luckily, Steven didn't seem to mind much other than to blush slightly pink at Andrew's amusement.

Andrew relished the sensation of Steven leaning into his chest, curling up and cuddling against him. He had to call himself lucky and he wasn't sure how he'd gotten this lucky. To see this part of Steven was a gift; Andrew felt a warmth spread through his chest as he wrapped an arm around Steven to hold him closer.

Opening the book even though he could recite it from memory, Andrew began to read. Steven leaned on every word, studying the bright colorful pictures as if he hadn't seen it a million times. Andrew knew right at the point when Steven would begin to recite the words along with him. Far from being annoyed, Andrew welcomed it.

"On Monday he ate through one apple" Andrew read. Before he could read the next sentence, Steven perked up, smiling wildly and saying around his paci, "but he was still hungry!"

Andrew grinned widely but made himself keep reading; Steven would get shy if he gave him too much attention.

"On Tuesday he ate through two pears but..." Andrew read.

Stevens's eyes lit up as he filled in, "but he was still hungry!"

"You're so smart, you could read this whole book!" Andrew said. Praising him gave Andrew the perfect excuse to hug Steven around the middle where he sat on his lap, relishing the extra bit of closeness even though Steven blushed deep red.

Steven kept filling in the text he knew after Andrews praise, obviously enjoying it.

"On Saturday he ate through one piece of chocolate cake, one ice cream cone, one pickle, one slice of Swiss cheese, one piece of salami, one lollipop, one piece of cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake and one piece of watermelon. That night he had a stomach ache!" Andrew read.

Andrew looked over at Stevens grinning face. "That sounds like a little boy I know...always eating too and giving himself a stomach ache"

Steven blushed at being called a little boy but said shyly, "I don't know any little boys like that" giving Andrew a 'I didn't do it face'

"Hmm must be some other truffle loving boy" Andrew teased as he rubbed Stevens's stomach, earning him a laugh.

Steven leaned into Andrew as he finished the book. His eyes were beginning to flutter and almost as soon as he yawned Andrew found he was yawning as well, fatigue setting deep into his muscles.

"Read...it...again?" Steven asked through a yawn, looking up at Andrew with those adorable big brown eyes. Andrew almost said yes; he looked so cute.

But it was so incredibly late and honestly Andrew was exhausted; when Steven yawned for the fifth time Andrew caved in in favor of sleep.

"Maybe next time...right now we need some sleep" Andrew insisted, rubbing Stevens back. Steven was so sleepy he didn't put up a fight.

"Okay" he relented, yawning again as he reluctantly slid off Andrews lap, "but stay with me until I fall asleep"

As if he had to force him... "Of course...as long as your little butt is in bed, I'll be there" Andrew promised.

They walked down the hallway toward Stevens's room, Steven taking the lead closely followed by Andrew; just in case, Steven turned around every few seconds to make sure he was still there.

When they got into Stevens room he stopped by the edge of his bed, turning around and looking expectantly at Andrew.

"You better get that little butt of yours in bed...you need your sleep" Andrew said, turning down the covers, knowing that's what Steven was waiting on.

Steven nibbled his paci a little more vigorously as he climbed into bed, looking at Andrew the whole time. "You'll stay?" He asked looking worried at the prospect of having to go to sleep alone.

Andrew began to pull the covers up to tuck Steven in. "Of course I'm going to stay" he reassured him again.

At Andrews's words, Steven visibly relaxed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face against the pillow. Andrew tucked the covers around Stevens's sides securely before kicking off his own shoes and lying on the bed behind Steven. Steven scooted back so his back was flush against Andrews's chest. He was fairly certain they sighed in contentment at the same time. Andrew allowed his own eyes to shut, his head falling against the bed as he wrapped an arm tightly around Steven. He smelled like something babyish and sweet and was so warm; Andrew had no idea he could be so happy and content from something so easy and innocent.

"This is really truly perfect..."Steven enthused, his eyes closed but his voice open and thoughtful. His voice positivity gushed the deep feeling that Andrew knew he felt too.

Because it WAS perfect...Andrew had found this side of Steven on accident but it was one of the best things about him he could have found it. This innocent, vulnerable, cute version of Steven was so perfect and he was so glad he could have seen it.

"Yeah...yeah it really is" Andrew agreed, holding Steven ever closer to himself.


End file.
